


The Perfect School

by Cour104



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Absolute fluff, Gen, post umbrella scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/pseuds/Cour104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I imagined happened after the umbrella scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect School

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little one-shot of what I think happened after the umbrella scene :)

Adrien couldn’t hear Natalie scold him for his wet hair or his damp clothes. He couldn’t see her heated glances as she reminded him of the photoshoot later that week. He couldn’t feel her fingers brush raindrops from his cheeks. As he sat there, riding home from his first day of school, all he knew was pure bliss.

He watched the school fade in the distance and sighed with the knowledge that he was allowed to go back. He thought of Nino and Marinette. His friends. His face glowed with joy as he repeated the word over and over in his head. A word he had never dared speak before, as it was impossible to ignore the pangs of loneliness that had always followed it. 

As he entered his house he couldn’t feel the coldness. He couldn’t hear the silence or how it was broken by his footsteps alone. He couldn’t see the portrait, a reminder of what once was. All he knew was euphoria as he sprawled out on his bed, ready to go back.

‘’Wasn’t it everything you ever hoped it to be and more?’’ He asked Plagg, his eyes bright as they stared up at the ceiling.

‘’You sure are something,’’ the kwamii observed, floating above the boy’s head. His only response was an airy laugh, as though Plaggs’ comment only fueled him.

‘’When do you think I’ll see her again?’’

‘’Who? Umbrella girl? Probably at school tomorrow.’’

‘’No, not Marinette,’’ Adrien corrected exasperatedly, ‘’Ladybug.’’ The name left his tongue the way a child would talk of toys or candy. 

‘’The next time there’s an akuma.’’ Plagg informed.

‘’When will that be?’’

‘’I don’t know.’’

Adrien sighed, rolling over onto his stomach. ‘’Well, goodnight.’’

‘’It’s only 6pm,’’ Plagg reminded.

‘’I know, but the sooner I go to sleep the sooner I’ll wake up, and the sooner I wake up the sooner I go to school.''

So Adrien closed his eyes and waited for the peaceful darkness of sleep to overcome him. 

When his alarm blared, unlike groaning as is the procedure of most people, Adrien shot out of bed excitedly, quickly getting ready. 

‘’It’s time, Plagg,’’ he called to his kwamii, who groaned and begged for five more minutes. ‘’Not today,’’ he said, scooping the creature up, ignoring his protest, and thrusting him into his pocket, where a wedge of cheese waited.

He dashed through his house, calling the Gorilla to start the car, eager to get to school. He grabbed an apple and followed his bodyguard outside.

He sat in his desk, next to his friend. Nino chattered on, happy to have someone to talk to rather than sitting in the back listening to music alone. Adrien listened attentively, watching the teacher and waiting for the time to yell ‘’Here!’’

‘’Uh, hi..’’ Someone spoke beside him and he turned to see Marinette. She smiled, holding out his umbrella, returning it to him. Adrien beamed back, taking the umbrella from her hand and setting it with his bag.

‘’Thanks,’’ he replied kindly.

‘’I- uh, I wanted to apologize for acting so coldly to you the other day,’’ Marinette managed to say.

‘’Oh, uh, it’s okay, I understand why you did it. But, I hope now we can be friends.’’

Marinette nodded fervently. ‘’Yeah, uh, me too, that uh, that would be great. I uh, I thought you’d be like Chloe, you know, really stuck up and everything. I guess I shouldn’t have judged you before I knew you so I’m sorry. Oh, and uh, thanks for the umbrella, that was really generous of you, I hope you didn’t get too wet.’’

‘’Natalie, my dad’s assistant, was a little upset about my hair, but it was fine.’’ He reassured, waving as she left to take her seat.

Adrien smiled to himself, he didn’t care what others said about school, to him it was perfect.


End file.
